


Its Over

by MidnightWanderer



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Beta reading? Never heard of her, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I just want them to hug, Why Did I Write This?, its 1am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWanderer/pseuds/MidnightWanderer
Summary: Jasons' Murder has been solved and that means its finally over. I means closure for Maggie, but it also means she has nothing left to look into.





	Its Over

Dinner was a pleasant affair. OA had been trying to talk her into getting dinner or drinks for most of the 10 months that they had been partners, now that they were actually out she couldn’t really think of any reason that she would have said no.

 

They are both still riding the adrenaline high that comes with closing a case. The high somewhat boosted by the significance of the Win, both with closing Jason’s case and taking down a large section of the cartel.

 

Its only when they’re leaving the bar that the excitement of it all starts to wear off for Maggie. Its over, she knows what really happened to Jason, but also, **__its over.__** Its a thought that makes her stagger to a stop.

 

There had always been something that hadn’t made sense about Jason’s death, she’d always accounted it to her grief; looking for the same ‘why?’ that everyone who’s lost someone did. Nevertheless the doubt was always there.

 

Then, there had been a reason, an actual case, a murder. Closing the case silenced the doubt, it wasn’t like loosing him again, but it is like saying goodbye, closing the book.

 

OA is still walking towards the end of the street, a natural place for them to part. His truck is parked around the corner and her apartment wasn’t far. It would be quiet in her apartment.

 

“Maggie?,” Her head jerks up at the sound of his voice. She watches his face shift, question to concern. OA takes long strides back towards her, hands hesitating momentarily before coming up to her face, he swipes away tears that she hadn’t known were there. His hands fall to her shoulders as he looks down at her.

 

“Its over,” Its all she can say. Now she knows she’s crying she can’t seem to stop.

 

“Oh. Oh, Mags.” he pulls her towards him and she goes willingly, letting herself be tucked into his chest. She breaths out through a sob.

 

They stand there for a while, the tears stop quickly but she isn’t ready to let go just yet.

 

He tucks her into his side, walking her to his truck. The short drive is silent but she can feel OA sneaking glances at her.

 

He inclines his head towards her door when he pulls up, she nods, a silent agreement, she doesn’t want to be alone right now.

 

“The way he died… it never, I always thought it couldn’t be as simple as it looked,” She says, sat on her couch, OA hands her a glass of water and she nods her thanks. “ It just seemed… everything that Jason did over his career and he dies in a hit and run? I just, I wanted it to **__mean__** something, but I was telling myself that it was what everyone did, looked for a reason,”

 

“You had no reason to believe anything different than what you had been told,”

 

“I know, its just, that… feeling, it always kept him…. I don’t know… alive? I- not actually…but…”

 

“You knew he was gone but you couldn’t accept the why, with things not adding up for you. He was always there”

 

“I… yes, and now… it’s actually over, I know why it happened. I can actually-”

 

“-breath?” she looks up to him with a small laugh.

 

“Yeah, I saw it through, its over. But, that feelings gone, that… presence. I know it’s good, closure, but its still… I don’t know, I miss it?”

 

“You’ve been focused on this case for months now, you’d feel the absence even if it wasn’t something related to Jason, with everything you’ve been through, what your feeling right now? The closure but still missing the doubt? Its all normal,”

 

“yeah?” he sounded like he was speaking from experience.

 

“Yeah. Give it time” He shifts across the couch, comforting not imposing. She appreciates him being there.

 

Conversation drifts then, to his sisters, his mom, cases, the academy, Jason- Maggie tells him about Jason’s proposal, laughing about him tripping over his own feet getting down on one knee.

 

She feels herself drifting off halfway through OA’s recounting of the time himself and a much shorter squad-mate got their gear mixed up.

 

“Mags?” she hums softly in answer, head dipping into the back of the couch “Okay,” She feels him stand up from the couch, pulling her up with him and giving her a gentle push towards her room “Go, get some sleep,”

 

“hmm, Okay, night,”

 

 

It feels different when Maggie wakes up, like something has slotted into place. She pulls out her phone calling her voicemail service before she really thinks about what she’s doing, the message plays as it has done a hundred times. This time though, she smiles at the tired slur to his voice, the half sentences he was prone to when tired. Ne tears. She feels lighter as she gets ready for work, walking through to grab some kind of breakfast, only to pause when she peaks over to the couch.

 

Suit jacket folded over the back of the couch, shoes on the rug, belt, wallet and phone sitting on the coffee table. Her partner sleeps on her couch covered in the throw she usually keeps over the arm. Its just the right size for her but ,with OA being over a foot taller than her, leaves his his feet stuck out at the bottom.

 

 

Maggie laughs to herself as she walks into the kitchen, pouring extra water into the coffee maker and putting extra bread in the toaster. OA wakes as the smell of coffee fills the room, only getting half awake before the toaster pops and he jumps slightly.

 

“Morning,” She says through a small laugh, plating the toast and looking for the spread in her fridge.

 

“Um, Morning,” He tries his best to look sheepish, scratching at the back of his head as he stands, face already in a half pout.

 

“Coffee? Toast?” She offers as he sits down at the kitchen island. She watches him from across the kitchen, as he does the same to her, if he’s waiting for her to call him out for crashing of her couch she’s not going to, she’d needed him there.

 

“You, uh, want a lift in?” He says after breakfast when he’s got his jacket and shoes back on “I have to stop by mine first but…”

 

“Sounds good, Dana text a little earlier, something about an announcement? She wants us all there,”

 

“Interesting. So, you ready?”

 

“...Yeah, lets go.”

 


End file.
